Freaks of Not Quite Nature
by Allers3
Summary: What if the white coats decided to take mutants a step further? Past regular animals, past birds and fish and dogs?
1. Names

**Okeyyyyy, so my first crossover! This should be fun. :D So, I decided to do Maximum Ride/Pokémon because I was like, 'welll, Maximum Ride is amazing, but it'd be MORE amazing if they could be part POKEMON instead of part ANIMAL!' So, yeah.**

**Another story starring none other than Frost! Fun stuff. Butt, she's gonna be a bit different, personality-wise. Okay, maybe a lot different. You'll see what I mean. ;)**

**Alright, this chapter is going to be confusing and wierd and a bit fail. I have to get used to a sorta differentish writing style for this, so it might suck at first, so bear with me!**

**Enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

***Note* Well, two things: I don't own Pokémon or Maximum Ride, though the characters themselves are of my creation. Also, this chapter (prologue thingy) is taking place nine-ish years ago.  
______________________**

We stared at the white coats.

"Pardon?" 2 asked.

"We've decided to change the... living arrangements." He smiled, as if this should make us happy. I, personally, was fine with the current organization: the girls shared one large cage, the guys got another. I mean, I wasn't really happy with the cages themselves. But, the people in them were fine.

"We'd like you all to pair up. We'll be giving each pair their own cages."

Before he was even finished the sentence, we were glancing among each other, making pairs. I looked at 4, but she looked like she'd decided to go with 8. I tried 6, but she had already locked eyes with her twin brother, 7.

Uh-oh. I was going to have to share with one of the guys.

This simply could _not_ end well.

"Alright," the white coat said, unaware of our silent communication. "Go ahead and pair up! We'll be waiting for your final decisions."

Again, I tried walking over to 4, but she was standing with 8, talking quietly. She shot me a 'sorry' kind of look. I shrugged- 'no biggie'- and glanced over towards 6- again- without much hope. Sure enough, her and 7 were together. I sighed.

So, 1, 2, or 3, then. I`d rather it _not _be 3. Actually, I`d prefer to bunk alone. I mean, _cooties, _people!

1 and 3 walked over towards the white coats, in a pair. Which left me with 2. He was... okay, I guess.

I walked over to him, sighing again. "I guess we're together, then?" I asked him. He shrugged, looking unconcerned.

_How _could he not be concerned? Ugh, I was _so _going to get back at 4! And 8 and 6 too, for that matter. _How _could they leave me like this?!

2 smiled slightly, apparently seeing the anger in my eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd rather be bunking with you than any of the other girls."

I couldn't help but smile. 2 just had that sort of... I dunno. Way of speaking. Or something.

"Alright!" It was the white coat again. "Let's get you to your new cages!"

He looked _way _too excited.

**So, just to be clear, ages: 1 is (in this scene) 8; 3, 2, and 4 are 7; 5, 6, and 7 are 6; and 8 is 5. Just to be clear. :D Oh, and they don't have names, right at the start (like you probably figured out), so they'll use numbers. They get their names in this next part. ;) This is a couple weeks after the new cages.**

Even though we were still adjusting somewhat to the new cages- and cage mates- we were pretty much settled in. I'd gotten closer to 2. Plus, on the really cold nights, the flame on the end of his tail kept the whole place warm.

Two white coats were just leaving. "Come on, Jim, lunch is waiting!"

"Wait up, Sam! You know I don't walk as fast as you!"

I frowned, slightly confused. Why weren't their names like ours? We were all numbers, what about them? Why weren't _they _numbers?

I asked 2. He, too, looked slightly confused. Then, in some random leaderly moment of his, he called out to our whole group. "Hey, guys! I think it's time we get some proper names."

8 looked a bit confused. "Names?" she asked. "But... we have names, don't we? I'm 8, and you're 2!" She shook her wings slightly, as if she were trying to shake of this silliness of 2's.

2 shook his head. "No, I mean _real _names. Like, those white coats- they called each other 'Jim', and 'Sam'.

6 frowned. "I don't _want _to be called Jim _or _Sam," she said.

1 smiled slightly. "I know what you mean, 2. And 6, we don't have to be Sam or Jim. What 2's saying is that he doesn't want to be just a number anymore. You can be anything you want. You could be, uh..." He paused, trying to think of words.

"Thorn!" 4 piped up, smiling. She held up a wrist, showing the tannish-green spike there. On closer inspection, it was, indeed, a thorn, like you'd find on a rose. "I want to be Thorn!" 4- er, Thorn- looked very happy.

"Exactly!" 2 enthused. "I think I'll be..." He looked around him, his eyes finally landing on the end of his tail. "I think I'll be Fire. Or wait, better: Flame!" He looked pleased with himself.

"I don't know what to call myself!" 8 seemed incredibly sad.

"Well..." 1 said slowly. "What do you like?"

8 thought about it. "I love flying," she declared. "But it'd be silly if I called myself 'Flying'."

"How about Flight?" 3 spoke up for the first time.

8 smiled widely. "Yes!" she cried. "I love it!" She started saying it to herself, under her breath: "Flight, Flight, Flight..."

"Zoë," 6 said firmly. "I heard one of the white coats say it ones, and I thought it was a pretty name." Zoë smiled.

3 spoke again. "Well, since I can see through that wall right now... I think I'll call myself X-Ray. But, Ex for short."

"So," Flame said. "That leaves... 1, 5, and 7 to choose names."

"Zak." 7 glanced at his sister, who was smiling. "With a _k._"

"I'll be Duke. It was some sort of lower-royalty like, a million years ago or something." 1 looked around, as if to see if anyone would object.

"'Kay, 5. Any ideas?"

I thought about it. I could sometimes- if I really concentrated and used a lot of energy- use ice, or freeze things. Maybe... ice? That was a really depressing name, though. Ice... snow... winter... Frost.

"Frost." I wasn't questioned, and Flame smiled approvingly.

One of the white coats- the one called Jim- walked back into our large room. "Okay, 5! You're wanted in lab 6!"

"My _name _is Frost," I said proudly.

We were no longer numbers. One point for the mutants.

**Alrighty, first chapter! I hope you liked it. Even if you **_**hated **_**it, I love reviews, people! So press the button! I'll try and update soon, but I'm busy this weekend. Thanks for reading!**

**EDIT: Yes I do realize how confusing this chapter was. I fixed the number-confusion, and here's a little chart thing to help you out:**

**1- Duke, male.**

**2- Flame, male.**

**3- X-Ray, male.**

**4- Thorn, female.**

**5- Frost, female. **

**6- Zoey, female.**

**7- Zak, male.**

**8- Flight, female.**

**They're all part pokemon. I'm going to try and do that thing where you hint a little every so often, so you know who's what. But if that dosen't work, I'll just tell you guys.**

**There's been like, 3 story alert adds, but only 1 review! Come on people, you can do better than that!**


	2. Creativity

**Alright. Like I said before, I'm sorry about the last chapter being confusing. Frost switched from 5 to 4, so I fixed that. Sorry. **

**This chapter... doesn't make much sense. Here's how it works: My characters are at **_**a **_**School. But, they're at one of the... not so bad Schools. Like... I guess the white coats have consciences. **

**This chapter is an example of that.**

**So, this is maybe... three years from when the actual story will take place. **

**And once more, sorry for being confusing. **

**Frost's POV**

Apparently, the white coats were in a good mood today. I'd heard them talking about testing our levels of creativity, or something along those lines.

Basically, they'd locked us in a huge white room. Like, white walls, floor, ceiling, everything. It was all made of this plaster stuff. There was a bunch of paper, too.

And to top it all off? So, so many art supplies. They had, like, anything you could imagine.

Thorn had picked up some paint, and was now using her fingers to draw complicated designs on the blank walls. Flight had found some very... happy-looking pastels, and was doodling on the floor. Duke was fiddling with some charcoal, getting his hands covered with the stuff. Flame was painting, like Thorn, but he seemed to be focusing on putting his handprints in bright blue, on every surface possible. Ex was drawing on a piece of paper, with pencil crayons. Zoë and Zak were together- as always- and drawing on a wall with markers. I'd found some crayons, and was now colouring all over the floor.

Say what you will. Yes, most of us were teenagers. Yes, we were acting like five-year-olds. Is that a problem?

When you've been locked in a cage for the majority of your life, you don't tend to care how old you act.

Plus, we'd never been exposed to this stuff before.

Zoë, who'd been talking in hushed tones with her brother, now looked up, her eyes landing on Ex.

"Hey, Ex," she said. "Come here for a minute, would you?"

X-Ray complied, walking over to her. He sat down. "What's up?" He asked.

Zoë picked up a bucket of paint. It was dark, dark blue- almost black. "Okay, Ex." She spoke calmly. "I'm getting really, really creative here. Don't try and move, kay? Zak's gonna help me if you do." She smiled evilly at him.

Ex still looked confused. But when Zoë dipped her hands into the paint, he seemed to brace himself.

She started rubbing her hands through his hair, spreading the paint.

I never would have seen that coming.

"What," Ex said slowly, "are you doing to my hair?" He did, however, comply with Zoë's demands, not moving.

"I'm dying your hair," she replied. "I mean, seriously. Other than Zak, all you guys have black hair. You're all so _the same._" Zoë shook her head. "I've decided to change that."

"But why blue?" Ex asked. "And why _me? _Why couldn't you have gotten, like, Duke?" Duke glared at him when Ex said that.

"It's blue," Zoë said, "because your tail is blue." She grinned. "It'll match."

Ex sighed again.

"And don't worry," Zoë continued. "I'm doing _everyone's _hair, not just yours. Fear not, Ex. There, done!" She nodded, satisfied at Ex's hair, now thoroughly blue. "Hey, hey, let it dry!" She snapped when Ex reached his hand up to touch it. "Now... who's next?"

"No," I said. "Uh-uh. No. Freaking. Way."

"Oh, come on Frost!" Zoë whined. "Everyone else has been a good sport, now it's your turn!"

I was the only one without dyed hair now. All of Ex's hair was now dark blue, the same shade as his tail. Flight had whitish-yellow and red streaks that matched her wings. Flame had orange and blue streaks, which matched his own wings. Zak had black streaks, the same colour as his ears. Zoë's were lavender, like _her _ears, Thorn's were the same green as her tail, and Duke's were blue, like his ears.

Zoë was all about coordinating her colours.

"Don't make me make you," Flame growled playfully. He started creeping towards me.

I started moving backwards. "You wouldn't."

Ex started moving in, at a gesture from Flame. I kept backing up, until I ran into the wall.

"You wouldn't," I repeated.

Flame lunged forward and grabbed me around the waist, my arms pinned to my sides. He turned me around so I was facing away from him. Ex came and picked up my feet from under me. The two of them carried me over to Zoë.

Ex let go of my feet. I tried to escape, but Flame was stronger than I was. He wrestled me down so I was laying on my back, arms _still _stuck on either side of me, with Flame sitting on my chest.

Well, all his weight was on his knees- which were keeping my arms where they were- but still. It was irritating.

"I _hate _you," I hissed, glaring at him.

He smirked at me. "Everyone here knows you don't mean that, Fray." He was the only one who ever called me that. "Now, we can do this the easy way..." his smile grew, "...or the hard way. I'm afraid the hard way involves you not being conscious... but I'll do what's necessary."

I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He was trying so hard to look serious. It was just so _silly. _

He scowled at my apparent lack of fear.

I felt Zoë spread my hair out behind me. It was pure black. "I'm thinking some light blues," she murmured, to herself, it seemed. "It'll match her ears..."

I lay, still and patient, as she worked the paint through my hair. It took a little while, because my hair was long, but eventually she spoke again. "Done," she announced.

I looked at Flame. I'd pretty much been staring up at the distant white ceiling the whole time. Our eyes met. "Do you plan on getting up at some point?" I asked.

He pretended to think about it. "Oh, I dunno." He smirked. "I'm liking this arrangement."

I groaned. "Ex? Help?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, Frost."

"Zak?" I tried. Zoë's brother just smiled at me.

"Duke? Please?"

Duke, smiling, walked over.

"Now, Flame," he said. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm afraid the hard way involves you being unconscious, but I'll do what has to be done."

Flame, laughing, stood up and offered me a hand. He hauled me to my feet, just as the white coats appeared, telling us it was time to head back to our cages.

We were back in our cages now, talking to our cage-mates. Flame and I were talking about what the School had us wear all the time.

"I mean, the white coats seem to get a kick out of it," Flame was saying. "There _must _be something about them!"

All they guys wore black pants. Those were paired with a long-sleeved white shirt- like, a shirt-shirt, with the collar and whatnot- and a darkish jacket. The girls had black, knee-length pleated skirts, with black stockings. We wore white blouses. Everyone had black shoes.

"Oh, I dunno." I shrugged. "Maybe-" I was cut off when the door opened. It revealed two white coats, one holding a clipboard.

"Yes?" Flame asked politely. Over the years, he'd pretty much become our leader. He spoke for everyone. Duke was a year older than Flame, but he hadn't wanted to lead our group.

"We were very impressed with your performance today," said the first white coat. He wasn't holding the clipboard. "We never thought you would get so creative." He looked at Zoë, who smiled sweetly. "But, we were wondering if you would like to dye your hair, for real."

Zoë's eyes lit up with anger. I smiled, it was fun watching her when she got like this- unless, of course, she was angry at _you._ "They _are _real!" she hissed.

The second white coat flinched, while the first seemed to try and cover foe himself. "We mean with real dyes. Not paint."

I reached up self-consciously and touched on of the streaks. The dry paint had hardened. My hair, wherever it was coloured, was now stiff. Would this 'real' dye fix that? I liked my hair to be silky.

"Can we talk about it for a minute?" Flame spoke for all of us again. The white coats nodded enthusiastically, and left the room.

Zoë spoke first. "It's _fine _guys!" she insisted. Again, I touched my stiff hair.

"We might as well," Duke pointed out gently. He, unlike the silly white coats, knew how to deal with an angry Zoë. "I mean, it would even _better _than it does now." He smiled. "Plus, what's the worst that could happen?"

The white coats had arranged for all of us to have our hair done 'professionally,' apparently. They'd managed to keep the same colours Zoë had used, but now my hair was silky as ever.

Sometimes, being a lab rat had it's benifits.

**Yay! Long chapter!**

**Did anyone understand the thing with the uniforms? Like, they're at the SCHOOL, and they're wearing like, prep school uniforms. That's why the white coarts would find it funny, but the kids didn't get it. **

**Ahahaha. Anyways. Good? Bad? Downright fail? Please, tell me! I want your comments! Review, review, review!**

**Thanks!**

**~Ally**


	3. Escape

**Okay, finally, we're in the present! Excellent. This is gonna be fun...**

**I guess the past two chapters were sort of prologue-ish. This is sort of the actual start of the story. :D **

**Sooo, I'll try and clear up the whole age thing. Sometime in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! (BTW. Unless I state otherwise, this is always in Frost's POV. Got it memorized? (Kingdom Hearts reference!))**

We were in a largish room. Maybe the same one where we'd done that creativity experiment a few years back.

All eight of us were here- Duke, who was 17; X-Ray, Thorn, and Flame, 16, Zak, his twin sister Zoë, and I, all 15; and Flight, who was 14. All eight of us, all unwilling mutants.

And no, we weren't your average mutants. If there _is _such a thing as an 'average' mutant, that is.

What I'm trying to say is that we aren't mixed with normal animals- wolves, cat, birds... whatever. No, _our _white coats had to take it one step further.

_We _were mixed with Pokémon. Are we special or what?

That was sarcasm. Just so ya know.

I myself was part glaceon. I had the same ears and tail. Plus, when I really, really focused, I could sometimes freeze stuff. But it took a lot out of me.

Duke was mixed with a lucario. Like me, he's gotten the tail and ears, but unlike me, he had a lucario's hand spikes, too. He could see aura, or so he claimed.

Ex was part luxray. He got off lucky, only getting its tail. He did, however, get rings around his forearms as well. The glowed, when he used his power to see through stuff.

Flame had a charizard's wings and tail. He could fly, but now very well. His main power was similar to mine: when he was really angry, he could manipulate fire. It took a lot of energy.

Thorn was sort of my counterpart, you could say. She had a leafeon's DNA, giving her the tail, ears, and large thorns on her wrists. She had the ability to gain energy through photosynthesis, and could heal others when she had a lot of energy to use.

Zak was part umbreon. The ears, the tail. He had circles on the tops of his hands and his forehead that glowed at night.

Zoë, being Zak`s twin sister, was, quite appropriately, a human/espeon hybrid. Like many of us, her ears and tail were that of the pokemon she was mixed with. On her forehead was a red gem, which glowed when she used her powers. She could read minds, and has occasionally gotten a premonition or two.

And finally, Flight. She was our youngest, and part pidgeot. She had wings and could fly, much better than Flame could.

Anyways. Today's experiment was apparently testing our tolerance to increasingly low temperatures.

Something I forgot to mention: I am _very _tolerant to such temperatures. Everyone else was... okay. Not as perceptible to them as humans, but nowhere near as good with them as I was. Flame was the worst of all, he was good with hot, but not cold. He didn't look too hot (haha. Get it? Charizard, hot...?).

"You okay?" I whispered. He looked like he could use a hug, but that probably wouldn't help much. I would most likely make it worse. My body temperature tended to drop when that of my surroundings did, though it had no negative effect on me, as far as I knew.

Flame's teeth were chattering, and he was hugging himself. His breath came out in white clouds, and his lips were turning blue. That wasn't healthy, I was pretty sure.

"F-f-fine," he stuttered. Ex rolled his eyes; Flame never admitted to discomfort.

I was about to say something, but then the ground began to tremble. I thought it was part of the experiment, until I could just, on the edge of my hearing, make out yelling. The white coat's hadn't seen it coming, either.

The tremble turned into a shake, a violent shake.

"Earthquake!" Flame shouted. His shivering was gone, replaced with a leaderly determination. "Everyone, down! Hands over your head!"

We did what he ordered without question. His choices were often impulsive, but were generally good ones. We separated and took cover as large pieces of roof fell.

It only lasted a couple minutes. When the shakes started calming down, I looked up. An entire wall, as well as much of the roof, was collapsed.

And I could see... outside?

We'd never actually been outside before. The sun on my skin felt nice.

"Move it!" Flame's voice broke through my wonder. "We're out of here! Come on, guys!"

I looked around, trying to locate everyone. Duke and Ex were helping Flight along; she looked injured. Thorn was with them, trying to heal our youngest. Flame was on his way towards them, gesturing to me to follow. And Zak and Zoë...?

There. Zoey was trapped under some large piece of ceiling. Zak was trying to help her out. I started to run over to help them.

"Frost! Come on! We have to go!" Flame's shouted words stopped me.

"They need help!" I cried.

"No, Frost, go!" It was Zak speaking now. "I'll get her out, we'll catch up with you! Go!"

"Go!" Zoë's voice was weak, but determined.

But that had never stopped me before. I kept running towards them, ignoring what they were saying.

That is, until someone picked me up, their strong arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"Flame!" I hissed. "Put me _down!_ They need our _help!" _

Flame ignored my entirely. "If you don't make it out, we'll be back for you," he said to Zak, who nodded agreement.

Flame started running towards the others, still carrying me. "No!" I screamed. "Flame! Please!" I started kicking, trying to make him drop me, but he was much stronger than I was.

By the time we were with the others, escaping The School, I was crying.

**Ahahahah. That was fun. **

**So, do you agree with Flame's decision? Or would you take Frost's side? Review, and tell me! I'm personally kind of angry at Flame right now. I'm not talking to him. ;D**

**So, what did you think? Even if you HATED it, you wanted to like, rip it's throat out and throw it into a gutter for some rabid crocodiles to eat, REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys! Please and thank-you!**

**~Ally**


	4. Anger

**I know how much you guys hate Flames right now, haha. But don't worry, he'll get better. I promise.**

**Here we go, Chapter 4: Anger**

Only after we were quite a ways away from the School did Flame put me down. The entire way, I'd been kicking and screaming and begging him to go back. But Flame ignored me, effectively carrying me the entire way here: a big cave, where he decided to stop, so everyone could rest. We were mostly surrounded by tall, leafy trees, the last bit of sun shining through the leaves.

The second my feet touched the ground, I whirled to face Flame.

"How could you?" I said it quietly. "How could you just... leave them? How could you do something like that?"

His eyes were full of pain. "Please... Frost. I had to do what would help us all the most..."

"Well, it wasn't best for everyone, was it? It wasn't best for Zak and Zoë, was it?" My voice was rising. I was losing control, the anger I'd been keeping at bay came pouring out. "Now they're back at that stupid School, with those stupid white coats, and they're in so much danger! Don't you think they'll hurt them to get answers about us? Maybe they're nicer white coats than most, but they won't stop at anything to find us! Why didn't you let me at least try and help them!" I was shouting now. The rest of our group was standing, watching in stunned silence. "You know what?" It was a whisper. I leaned in close to Flame, our faces inches apart. "I hate you so much right now, Flame. I hate you _so much." _

It was as if I'd stricken him. He jerked backwards, his face showing just how much I'd hurt him. Right now, I didn't care. He could just... just go _die _for all I cared. How could he have left them like that?

It was now that someone else moved. Duke took a hesitant step towards me. "Frost..." he began.

I didn't hear the rest of it, though. I turned on my heel and ran. Ran for all I was worth, flat-out sprinted. Tears were streaming down my face. I think someone tried to follow me, but someone else stopped them.

I ran for what felt like forever, sticking to the forest. I crashed through undergrowth and branches, accumulating multiple scratches on my arms and legs. Eventually, though, I had to stop. I was exhausted. I found a big, dry-looking rock. It was flattish, so I sat on it, and started sobbing, the tears running freely down my face. I let my head rest in my hands, my shoulders shaking with the sobs.

I'd been so, so mean to Flame. I'd said I'd _hated _him. That wasn't true, I loved him, he was my best friend, the person who knew me best in the whole entire world...

_Why _had I overreacted so badly? We could go save Zoë and Zak later, like Flame had said, come back for them.

_Oh, my God_, I thought. _He must _hate_ me_. _How could I have_ said_ that_...?

My sobs finally quieted, and the tears dried up, leaving my eyes red and puffy, or so I assumed.

Looking up slowly, I jumped. Thorn was standing there, watching me with sad eyes.

"You okay?" She sounded concerned.

I ignored her question. "Is Flame okay?" I whispered. "I... I don't know what I was thinking... I shouldn't have said that..." My eyes filled again, and I had to fight back tears.

Thorn looked away. "He's... not doing so great. Ex was with him when I left."

I stood up shakily. "I... think I need to talk to him." I headed back in the general direction from which I'd come, slowly at first, then speeding up, sprinting as I had before.

It was only a couple minutes before I found the cave again. Flight and Duke were speaking in hushed tones. Flame was sitting in the cave, leaning against a wall. He had this _look. Angst, _my brain provided. _He looks angsty._

Great.

Ex was just walking towards me now, apparently having failed at consoling Flame.

"What did you do _that-_" he began, but Thorn cut him off with a hiss.

Ignoring both of them, I walked hesitantly over to Flame.

"Flame-" he cut me off with a look so sad, so cold- so _angsty- _that I flinched.

He stood up and glared at me. "_What?" _he hissed. "Come to hate me some more? To criticize my leading?"

"No, Flame, I-"

"Save it, Frost," he snapped. I could see the hurt in his light blue eyes. But there, way down deep, was guilt, too. "You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe _I'm _not _fit _to be leader. Maybe someone _else _should be leader. Maybe-"

Since nothing else was going to work, I shut him up by pressing my lips to his.

**Muahahaha! Cliffhanger, yes? This is going to get real interesting, real fast.**

**Just so you guys know. Yes, Flame IS being unnecessarily mean to Frost. But, she **_**did **_**kind of ask for it, with all that bitching on him she did. :P Anyways. I promise, again, he'll get better. He's just all angsty right now.**

**Oh, and now you see what I meant about Frost being different than she is in my HG fanfic. Much, much different. **

**Rate and Review, please! Actually, that's an ORDER! :D **

**By the way. I know lots of people are 'watching' this story. So, I expect at LEAST 3 reviews before I post chapter 5. Kay, guys? Do that for me. **


	5. Confusion

**Thanks a ton to all you guys reading this! And especially people who review! ;)**

**Well, here's chapter 5, enjoy! Frost's POV, as usual.**

**OH WAIT, ONE THING. Thanks a ton to Triggerhappy44 (Sara) who suggested the beginning of this chapter. :D**

_-_ _Since nothing else was going to work, I shut him up by pressing my lips to his.-_

I learned several things today.

1. Flame is really cute when he gets confused.

2. My family freaks if I start kissing those of the opposite gender.

3. _I _am a terrible kisser...

4. Whereas _Flame_ is not.

Flame seemed startled for a moment before he realised what was happening.

_I _had pretty much gone on impulse. This stuff was completely foreign to me. Flame, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what he was doing when he kissed me back.

Was it just me, or was his body temperature even _higher _than normal?

We broke apart after a moment. I was gasping for air, and couldn't help but touch trembling fingers to my lips. They were tingly and warm.

Flame looked... well, sort of confused, but happy, but still confused. The angst was gone, at least.

"Um..." Flame sounded just as, if not more, confused than he looked. "Frost...?"

I could feel my face heating up. I bit my lip and looked away. I couldn't answer coherently, not once I realised exactly what I'd just done.

I'd kissed Flame.

This was _not _going to end well...

"I... well, you... well, sorry, but you wouldn't give me a chance to talk, and I was so sorry for upsetting you, and you would just not _shut up._" I sounded defensive. Oops.

Flame's face turned red now, too. "Oh... that's all... I just... okay."

Our friends had been standing in shocked silence, much like when Flame and I had argued earlier. But now everyone spoke at once.

"What the-"

"Dude-"

"I didn't know you liked him-"

"But she _doesn't-_"

"QUIET!" Flame shouted. That shut everyone up pretty fast.

"Good. You're quiet. Now," Flame began. "We can't stay here forever. Ex, you head towards the edge of the forest, try and figure out how far we are from the School." Ex nodded and headed off. "Thorn, see what you can do for Flight." The young mutant still hadn't been healed. The two girls sat down and Thorn stated her magic. "Duke, you look around for anything edible. We'll stay here tonight." He nodded and went looking. Finally, Flame turned to me. "We're going to look for stuff to make the cave more comfortable for now." That's what he said, but this is what his eyes told me: 'We need to talk.'

_Everyone _knows that those four words never lead to anything good.

**Muahahaha! Sorry for the short-ish chapter. But I wanted to update, and this is as far as I had the attention span to go. xD**

**Rate and Review, please! (I'll update sooner if you do!)**


End file.
